choices
by CryTheStars
Summary: we have choices, right wrong or indifferent.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own kingdom hearts, or Disney, or the characters in either. I just write the stories using them.

**Background: **Just a little stream of consciousness featuring Belle, and Riku, during KH1 and implied onesided RikuSora. Hah. Read, review. I like the feedback for reals.

* * *

**Choices**

He was lost; she could feel it. He exuded the identity of one lead down the path of wrong choices.

She saw in his eyes all the regret, even if his face remained stoic. His brows knit, lips set in a straight line. He was clearly on a mission, though also clearly lost.

"You don't want to do this."

It was a soft spoken statement, her face laced with concern for the stranger, who regarded her with no emotion; she was nothing to him, just another means to an end.

"I need to save my friend…"

The words rolled off his tongue easily, without hesitation, without the regret that showed in his eyes.

She was pretty; he would give her that, if it even mattered to him. Her hair as smooth and soft looking as delicious chocolate, tied back in a loose tail that brushed her back left bare by a luxurious gown of gold. She was truly a vision of golden perfection.

It _didn't_ matter to him.

"You're making the wrong choice.."

It was a warning, spoken gently as she started, her resolve never faltering. _Bring the boy back_, she told herself. _He wasn't meant for this_..

Youthful features twisted, scowling. What did she know about him? About the choices he had to make…

"Shut up.." he hissed, advancing a single step. "Don't assume you know anything about me. My friend is in trouble. My other friend…"

_Don't say it, don't say it. He abandoned me.._

_abandoned.._

The princess eyed him curiously, sadly. Why was his friend in trouble? What of his other..?

She sat on a stone bench in the garden they inhabited, surrounded by flowers of all sorts, lives of beauty, to drown out this darkness..

"You're tired…" She whispered, and patted the bench motioning him over. "Come and sit with me..talk a little..You must be lonely without your friends."

She was right, there was no denying it. But his expression never changed. In his chest, he was suddenly very aware of his heart and the rapid, violent beating that had started..

_Silence…_

He closed the gap between them, eyed her suspiciously, and then strangely enough, he sat down besides her.

Above them, the moon glowed, and bathed the garden in a ghostly light. It illuminated the boy's already pale skin...and gave him an even more haunting appearance.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, hoarsely "I don't have a choice.."

She placed a gloved hand atop his..

"But you do, you've always had a choice."

_But my friends…_

_my friends.._

"Sora had a choice.."

The princess blinked at the boy's declaration. She didn't know Sora, not yet. But she assumed he was one of his friends..

"Is Sora your friend?" She asked, merely to carry on the conversation, and to prolong whatever horror he had to do..

_Silence again.._

The boy scowled, fierce gaze fixed to the grass and pretty flowers.

_Stupid flowers, stupid beauty, stupid blue eyes…_

_Stupid heart.._

"Sora had a choice.." He repeated..Sora had a choice, he had a choice between him and her, and him and the duck and dog, and both times he chose wrong..

"I wish I had a choice.." The princess then murmured softly, trying to appeal to his human side which she knew was in there.

Gaze moved to her sadly..He turned to her then, and slipped from the bench to his knees.

He laid his head on the princess's thigh, and closed eyes, breathing in deep, sighing..

She blinked, and stroked his head softly, raking gloved fingers through those soft silvery locks, clearly very surprised by the sudden affection.

"Who is Sora?" She asked then, brushing a few strands out of sad, oceanic eyes that had become half lidded with exhaustion.

_He hurt me, hes my friend, he doesn't love me.._

"He abandoned me.."

All the pain in his heart slipped out with that sentence. Her hand paused against his head. She felt her heart ache for him..

"..I'm sure that isn't so.."

He was silent; his eyes drifted closed. He let himself inhale her scent; it relaxed him in his time of anxiousness.

It was so, unfortunately. He didn't correct her. Why did she care? Why should she care? He didn't hear her again when she whispered "_you have a choice…_" once again. He only sighed sadly, and nuzzled her dress.

She felt like his mother; she offered comfort that he welcomed. He was sad. Lost. He clung to her and she stroked his head, salt water pricking at her eyes.

_Such a sad, sad child, so lost and alone_. What a dark path he must be on.

"I bet your friend cares very deeply for you.." she cooed, her hand running down the back of his neck to his back now, where it resumed its gentle carress. "I bet you have a special place in his heart.."

It was the wrong thing to say; a reminder of his mission. Like a robot, he snapped back to reality. To his feet now, he drew the weapon that would take her heart and he aimed it towards her, his stoic, careless expression returning.

"He's forgotten me.." He stated, pointedly, emotionlessly. "Like how I'll forget you.."

She had no response for him. Merely stared, saddened eyes fixed to his, staring deep and unmoving as he effortlessly, remorselessly took her heart.

A few unhappy birds voiced their displeasure. Then the garden fell silent.

"I don't have a choice.." He whispered into the silence. "Not like Sora had.."

_He's forgotten me.. _


End file.
